Cavaleiros do Mistério Parte Final
by Eliziane
Summary: No limiar de suas forças, Scully precisa correr contra o tempo para salvar a vida de Mulder e a si própria de um perigo ainda maior.


**Título: **Cavaleiros do Mistério

**Sinopse: **No limiar de suas forças, Scully precisa correr contra o tempo para salvar a vida de Mulder e a si própria de um perigo ainda maior.

**Disclaimers: **Os personagens principais desta fic são do criador Cris Carter FOX 1013, o resto é puro divertimento aos fãns.

Parte Final

Celine Sinclair conseguiu deter a fúria de Jesse da melhor forma que conhecia; Um dos bonecos de pano que ela manipulava era para ele. Antes que concluísse o intento de atacá-la, Jesse caiu desajeitadamente com a perna esquerda voltada para trás e gritou de dor.

Scully tateava entre as folhas em busca de sua arma, lutando bravamente contra a fraqueza que se apossara dela. Lembrou das palavras de Encarnación. Sobre o fato de que não acreditava em maus espíritos. Já que não acreditava, nada poderia atingí-la. A mesma coisa pensava sobre Mulder. Se fracassasse agora seria o fim dele também, do relacionamento de ambos, de um futuro promissor juntos.

-É desta forma que você pretende me deter? – Celine caçoou sentindo-se dona da situação – Eu devia tê-lo matado quando tive chances!

Jesse se contorceu de novo diante da dor lacinante na outra perna e não conseguiu mais se levantar. Debateu-se por terra chegando aos pés da esposa que o olhou do alto com desprezo.

Scully achou apoio em uma árvore. Conseguiu se firmar de pé com a arma pesada entre os dedos e a apontou para Mireya que acabava de proferir as últimas palavras do seu ritual da morte.

-Pare! – Scully gritou cambaleante – Pare agora ou eu atiro!

Mireya curvou o corpo, projetando todas as forças no golpe final. Celine manipulou o boneco que fora preparado para Scully, espetando-o pelas costas mais de uma vez e ficou brava quando percebeu que não estava mais dando certo. Ouviu-se um estampido seco, seguido de fagulhas na parcial escuridão e então Mireya caiu de bruços por cima de Rosa com os olhos arregalados.

O disparo da arma de Scully fora providencial e certeiro. Momentaneamente abalada com a visão da amiga baleada, Celine esmagou o boneco de pano entre os dedos e avançou ameaçadora na direção de Scully.

-Você não tem o direito de atrapalhar os meus planos! – vociferou dando uma bofetada em Scully no instante em que ela já se voltava disposta a usar a arma mais uma vez. – Esperei tempo demais por isso! Eu trabalhei muito bem! Eu via você e o seu marido juntos... Eu cuidei para que ele ficasse longe achando que você seria mais fraca... Mas parece que me enganei, não foi? Só que agora é tarde e eu vou até o fim!

Jesse alcançou um galho seco de árvore. Com ele, conseguiu fazer uma muleta e se apoiar. Adiante ele pegou os dois bonecos de pano e os destruiu enquanto Scully se defendia das investidas de Celine, usando de suas habilidades em defesa pessoal.

O fogo diminuíra de intensidade agora. Apenas a fumaça era incômoda, mesmo assim Jesse Sinclair contribuiu para que Scully se livrasse da rival quando com o mesmo galho que usara como apoio, ele a golpeou pelas costas deixando-a inerte.

Ofegantes os dois se entreolharam ainda assustados com tudo aquilo. Jesse lamentou ter que acabar daquele jeito e Scully se recuperou em tempo de ir até o altar ver se Rosa estava bem.

-Santo Deus, mas o que diabos é isso?... Cobras! Dezenas delas!... Oh meu Deus...!

Ela se voltou ouvindo a exclamação de Jesse. Ele recuava diante de uma dezena de cobras surgidas como que do nada.

Eram serpentes ameaçadoras que rastejavam na direção dele, passando por cima do corpo de Celine e se enroscando nas botas de Jesse que correu desajeitadamente até perto de Scully.

-Isso é magia negra. Não está acontecendo! – ela exclamou.

-Diga isso para elas!...

-Jesse, você precisa me ouvir! Estas cobras não são reais! É ela quem as está criando!...

-Não! Socorro!...

Desesperado, ele caiu no chão se debatendo e as serpentes se enroscaram nele, tomando todo o seu corpo até que finalmente ele entrou em convulsão diante do pânico.

Por um instante Scully também titubeou assustada, mas depois retomou suas convicções e foi ajudar Jesse da melhor forma que podia. Ela não conseguia enxergar o mesmo que ele simplesmente porque não acreditava, mas aquele homem convulsionando com os sintomas de que fora picado pelas serpentes era bem real.

-Você é uma adversária mais poderosa do que pensei.

Scully se deu conta de Celine outra vez de pé e agora segurando sua arma, prestes a atirar.

-Já que não pode morrer pelos meus meios, talvez morra pelos seus próprios!

Celine atirou. Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. Olhou sem entender para a arma que mesmo engatilhada e carregada, não disparava. Tentou de novo, e de novo, freneticamente.

-Agora já chega!

Como uma felina, Scully avançou e lhe deu um soco certeiro bem no olho que a levou finalmente a nocaute.

Ouviu-se murmúrios de vozes exaltadas, depois muitos homens carregando pás e machados. Era Philippe de volta com alguns peões e outros trabalhadores das fazendas vizinhas que de longe haviam visto o incêndio na floresta.

-_Señora...!_ – Philippe alcançou Scully que ajoelhara outra vez ao lado de Jesse.

-Chame a polícia, por favor, Philippe... E peça aos homens que prendam esta mulher – apontou para Celine estendida de costas no chão.

-_Estás bien?_

-_Si, gracias._

Ela fez um gesto convidando-o e ele se aproximou para que Scully puxasse o canivete de seu cinto. Scully não saberia explicar como, mas havia uma picada evidente de cobra no pulso de Jesse que ela tratou devidamente; cortando o local e chupando o sangue para depois cuspi-lo e fazer um torniquete.

-O que aconteceu aquí?

-Seja o que for, acabou aqui e agora...!

Pela janela do quarto Encarnación viu Scully chegar em casa trazida por Jean. Não demorou para que ela entrasse no quarto afogueada, cheia de hematonas e arranhados.

-Como ele está?

-Dormindo.

Ansiosa, foi para perto de Mulder e o acariciou de leve na face com as costas da mão direita.

-Vai ficar bem?

-Você destruiu as bruxas, não destruiu?

Scully olhou por cima do ombro. Encarnación se preparava para ir.

-Não sei como agradecer a você por tudo.

A feiticeira se limitou a arquear o canto da boca, mas não era um sorriso, embora estivesse impressionada como a braveza da jovem. Agora a admirava mais ainda.

-Se um dia voltar a Isla Beata, passe na minha tenda para comprar algum incenso.

-_Gracias!_

Mulder suspirou profundamente. Scully voltou os olhos amorosos para ele e sorriu enternecida. Pegou suavemente sua mão e aos poucos recostou a cabeça no ombro dele sentindo um alívio sem fim.

Ficou assim até que Aristide pediu licença para entrar e avisou:

-É a polícia _señora_. Estão querendo lhe falar.

Ela concordou. Olhou para Mulder de novo, hesitante em deixá-lo.

-Se quiser, eu fico com ele – o rapaz falou.

-Agradeceria muito.

Todos sabiam àquelas alturas o quanto Mulder era importante para ela. Scully não escondia de ninguém seus sentimentos. Não tinha porque escondê-los agora.

Contudo, aquela foi uma noite muito longa. A polícia tratou de averiguar todos os detalhes do que estava acontecendo ali. Foi preciso que Scully telefonasse para Washington a fim de localizar Skinner para que ele confirmasse sobre a intervenção do FBI naquela investigação.

Rosa, Jesse e Mulder finalmente receberam atendimento médico de acordo. Mireya fora baleada mortalmente e Celine Sinclair amargou a derrota de ir algemada para a cadeia onde certamente ficaria longe de suas magias e planos de vingança por um longo período.

De repente, tudo o que se passou na fazenda dos Sinclair correu por toda Isla Beata, e o casal de agentes ficou famoso até nos jornais locais.

A consciência de Mulder só voltou no final da manhã quando tudo já estava bem. Scully velava o sono dele sentada em uma cadeira perto da cama como sempre costumava fazer quando ele se encontrava enfermo.

Arejada, usando um estampado vestido de verão, já que o calor era intenso depois de uma chuva providencial, ela sorriu adoravelmente para ele.

-... Hummm! – Mulder gemeu profundamente.

-Não tente se esforçar. Vai se sentir bem logo.

Ele cerrou os olhos um instante e depois tentou lamber os lábios. Scully se esticou, pegou um copo com água e o ajudou a beber devagar.

-Está melhor?

-Não sei... O que aconteceu? Não me lembro de muita coisa.

-O médico que o atendeu explicou que você acordaria assim. Ele previu, pela força do veneno, que você esqueceria algumas coisas...

-Veneno?

-Ahn... Sim! – ela voltou a se recostar enquanto ele subia mais a fim de olhar para ela da cama. – Mireya fez o favor de pincelar um tipo de veneno ainda não identificado pelos laboratórios arcaicos de Isla Beata, que é facilmente absorvido pela mucosa da pele. Tive que mandar uma mostra dele para Washington e saberemos o resultado assim que voltarmos para lá. Falando nisso, estou só esperando você ficar bem para viajarmos.

-Espera um pouco, Scully... O que isso quer dizer?

Ela suspirou empertigando o corpo e esclareceu:

-Acabou, Mulder. Celine sinclair está presa. Mireya foi morta e tudo se esclareceu. Agora podemos ir para casa sossegados.

Ele relaxou a cabeça nos travesseiros ainda confuso e resmungou um palavrão quase inaudível. Scully sorriu de lado compreendendo sua contrariedade.

-Abandonei você quando mais precisou de mim. Você acabou fazendo tudo sozinha.

-Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

-Mas é um elogio.

Olharam-se profundamente um instante. Scully custou a se safar do magnetismo dele e quando conseguiu, ergueu o queixo e apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira como que precisando de força extra para se erguer.

-Mais tarde você terá todos os detalhes. Quando estivermos seguros no avião de volta para casa.

-Scully.

-Que é?

-Acho que o médico se enganou.

-Como assim, Mulder?

-Tem algumas coisas que eu não esqueci.

As faces bonitas dela ficaram rubras diante da confissão dele. Mesmo assim, Mulder se aconchegou melhor na cama e cerrou os olhos com um sorriso cínico completando:

-Nem em mil anos...!

Palavras de Scully, adendo ao relatório para o FBI:

"Caso Sinclair, número 10804 IB. Dos Arquivos X.

Embora não tenha sido comprovado satisfatoriamente a prática de bruxaria Vudu, o agente Mulder e eu decidimos classificar este como um caso raro de feitiçarias, dadas às circunstâncias como Jesse Sinclair apresentou marcas de ataques de cobras sem, no entanto, haver nenhuma evidência científica disso.

No seu depoimento, Celine Sinclair negou todas as acusações que pesavam sobre si, como era de se esperar. Mesmo assim, ela foi indiciada por tentativa de assassinato, formação de quadrilha e extorsão. Isso deve ser suficiente para que ela fique um bom tempo na cadeia.

Quanto ao veneno usado no agente Mulder, provém de uma planta muito comum conhecida nesta região como Nerium Oleander ou Louro Rosa, que provoca asfixia, levando uma pessoa adulta a morte em poucos minutos, dependendo da quantidade absorvida pela mucosa da pele. No entanto, a recuperação deste agente se deu de forma exemplar, graças à eficácia com que foi assitido pela curandeira local, a quem ainda terei que acrescentar no meu relatório.

Por enquanto, Isla Beata se tornou mais um caso a ser lembrado nos inúmeros Arquivos X em que já trabalhei. Devo concluir, porém que em particular, esta passagem serviu muito para o meu adiantamento espiritual porque a única certeza que terei daqui para frente é que desta vez, eu arranquei de mim muito mais fé e coragem do que eu achei que tivesse.

Se era isto ao que a curandeira se referia quando falou que haviam duas coisas em mim de sobra e que só me bastava descobrir, posso dizer que agora sim, sou uma mulher completa."

Fim


End file.
